Laugh of Death
by DesTineDKP
Summary: Jason is back in town! But at the wrong time. The Charmed Ones are up against a fight against a demon...with a sense of humor. Can the Charmed Ones stop this laughing demon? Or will they finally be vanquished themselves?
1. Default Chapter

Phoebe was the only one home. Piper, Chris and Wyatt were out spending some quality time together, Paige was at her own house with Richard and Leo was 'up there' doing god knows what. Phoebe woke up chippier than ever today. Not only was she able to spill the bean about Chris but she was also on her way to the Bay Mirror to meet Jason, to find out where they really stood in their relationship. Phoebe rushed down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. It smelled great. Not only was it hot, but it was also fresh. Piper must have just made it before she left, Phoebe thought as she took her first sip. All was well in Phoebe's eyes. Nothing could ruin it for her. "I'm so happy!!" Phoebe said in her babyish voice. "I'm getting to see Jason again." "Not if I can help it...witch!!" a voice said from behind her. Phoebe turned around with great speed only to see a ten foot demon towering over her seeing range, forcing her to look up at him. The demon was dressed like a clown, but instead of the colorful vibe most clowns gave he was dressed almost, gothically. He had pale greenish-white skin and his eyes were as black as coal. When he gave off a smirk Phoebe noticed his teeth. They were yellow and were curved inward like a shark. "Oh...my...God!" Phoebe said at a lost for words. "What's the matter?" the demon said with a smile. "Cat got your tongue??" Then, unexpectedly, the demon began to laugh hysterically slapping his knees with his hands. "Get it?? Cat got your tongue??" the demon continued to laugh. Phoebe did nothing but stare aimlessly at the demon who was doubled over laughing his brains out. If he even had brains. Then Phoebe snapped out of it. She knew that no matter how scary this demon looked she had to take him out. "Yea, but what about this??" suddenly Phoebe levitated in the air and landed a kick to the demons face sending him tumbling to the floor. "Oh...now that wasn't fair," the demon said poking out his bottom lip. "But if that's how you want it, that's the way you'll get it!" The demon opened his hand and suddenly a ball of green goop began to materialize and with the flick of his wrist the demon sent it flying towards Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebs sorry to-" Paige walked in, in the middle of the fight. "Paige, help!" Phoebe shouted. The demon shot another goop-ball at Phoebe. "Phoebe!!" Paige shouted, thrusting out both her hands. Suddenly sparkles of blue lights began to surround Phoebe and she orbed to Paige, full thrust, knocking her down. "You okay??" "Yea, thanks." Phoebe said standing up. "What the hell is that thing??" Paige inquired as she wiped the dust from her white jeans. "I'm your worst nightmare!!" the demon shouted busting into the living room full speed. "Nightmare this!!!" Paige shouted back. "Fire extinguisher!!" Suddenly the fire extinguisher that was hanging on the kitchen wall turned into blue lights and hit the demon in the head, knocking him on the ground. "That's not fun." The demon said with the same pout he gave Phoebe. Then with a spiral of green smoke, the demon disappeared. "Well, so much for a glorious day!" Phoebe said, slapping her arms down to her side.  
  
Piper was on her way home from the park. Phoebe sighed as she continued pressing the numbers to Jason's cell phone and placed it to her ears. The phone rang twice but no one answered. Phoebe rolled her eyes, hung up the phone, and headed up stares for the attic where Paige was looking for the demon. "Any luck??" "Not yet!!" Paige said, continuing to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows. "Great!!" Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "Just great!" "What's the matter, sweetie?" Paige asked as walked up to Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her. Phoebe gave off a tiny smile. "Nothin." "Phoebe, do you really think I'm that dumb. We've been sisters for three years now. I think I know when something's wrong with you." "Yes, you're right?" Phoebe said giving in. "Why can't we ever just have ONE normal day? I was supposed to meet Jason today so we could talk about our relationship and see where we stood with one another. To see if he was alright with me being a witch." Paige felt for Phoebe. She felt the same way when it came to Glenn. "I am so sorry." "It's not your fault Paige," Phoebe said with a smile. "It's just- sometimes I wish we would have made a different decision back when the Angel of Destiny came." "But you didn't," Paige said, sincerely. "You decided to stay a witch. And because of that we were able to vanquish Cole, who would've never given you a chance to find love with Jason." "Yea, but I also lost someone else I once loved too!" Phoebe said standing up.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige!" Piper called as she closed the front door behind her. She had told Chris to orb Wyatt 'up there' to Leo when she heard about the demon that attacked today. "We're in the attic!" Paige shouted. "So what did you find out about the demon?" Piper inquired as she made her way upstairs and into the attic. "Nothin yet," Paige said, walking back to the podium where the Book of Shadows sat. "And it is taking for-" Suddenly the pages of the book began to turn by themselves and the triquetra sign embroidered on the cover began to glow yellow, then it died out. Paige hated when that happened but she was used to it. "Got it!" Paige said as she pointed to the face of the hideous beast.  
"Well, hurry, what does it say?" Phoebe rushed as she looked at her watch. "Cuz I really need to try and make it to Jason."  
Out of the blue, green smoke began to spiral up from the floor and the demon from earlier appeared leaning against the wall. "What's the rush?" he said blowing on his fingernails.  
"Piper, blow him up!!" Paige yelled.  
Piper raised her hands to blow the demon up, but before she could the demon shot a goop-ball at Phoebe sending her flying backwards into Piper knocking them to the ground.  
"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige yelled as the demon cornered her. "Help-"  
Before Paige could use her vocal powers on him, for the third time, the demon shot a ball of goop at her mouth. Phoebe rushed to Paige's aid, levitating into the air and performing a roundhouse kick to the demons stomach. But before she could the demon pulled out what seemed like a grenade. When he shot it at Phoebe it exploded and green smoke came out making Phoebe fall to the ground, coughing hysterically.  
Blue balls of light appeared in the center of the room as Chris orbed in. "So, what did you guys find out demon-"Chris was thrown for a loop when he saw the clown-like demon standing at the end of the attic. "Oh no...MOM?" Green smoke engulfed the demon and he disappeared and reappeared in back of Chris.  
"Say your prayers half-witch." The demon said drawing closer to Chris. Chris swallowed hard as he felt the demon's breath on his neck.  
Piper pushed herself up just as the demon forced a goop-ball out of his palm and aimed it at Chris. "Get...away...from...my son..." Piper said as she blew a chunk off the clown between every word.  
With every chunk that flew off the demon another piece reformed. "You stupid bitch!! You'll pay for that." Then within the blink of an eye the demon disappeared in a spiral of green smoke.  
"Everybody okay??" Piper asked as she stood up.  
Everyone answered, except for Paige, whose mouth was still glued shut with the green goop.  
Piper snapped open her right hand and the green goop exploded off of Paige's mouth. "It's about time!" Paige said walking to the Book of Shadows. "Now it's time we read about this demon before he comes back to we can vanquish him."  
  
Phoebe caught up with Piper and Paige and Paige began to read out of the book. "The Demonic Jester: When this Jester was killed in the Medieval Years, because he wasn't funny  
enough, he was enraged with so much anger that he became demonic. As  
centuries past he mutated into a hideous beast and gained supernatural  
powers. This upper-level demon kills his victims by throwing demonic laughing gas at them making them laugh hysterically until they pass out enabling him to  
feed on them. He triggers his victims by sensing anger or tenseness. There is little known about the powers of this demon, except that he seeks  
revenge on witches."  
"Oh god!" Paige said as her face dropped.  
"What?" Chris inquired.  
"Phoebe was hit with one of those things," Paige told them.  
"Well I don't feel any different," Phoebe said, checking herself for any abnormities. "Maybe it doesn't work on witches." "Is there a spell in there?" Piper inquired looking over Paige's shoulder.  
"Yea," Paige answered simply. "But not a vanquishing spell. There's only a tracking spell."  
"That'll have to do-"Piper was interrupted when Phoebe began to bust out laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"You just said 'do'." Phoebe finished her sentence with another outburst.  
"And that's funny how?" Chris asked, his forehead wrinkled.  
"I don't know." Phoebe said. "It just...is."  
"Phoebe, are you sure you're okay?" Piper asked, as concern played its part.  
"Yea," Phoebe said, heading for the door. "Well, I'm going to go and meet Jason. It is very important that I go see him and talk to him."  
"Okay..." Piper said hesitantly. "Call us if you get in trouble."  
"Are you sure we should be letting her go?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yea," Piper said. "Phoebe's a strong witch. She can handle it." 


	2. I just wanna hear about You

Phoebe paced back and forth as she waited for Jason's arrival. She had been waiting at the restaurant; they'd agreed to meet at, for the past ten minutes. It isn't like Jason to be late, Phoebe thought as she took her tenth glance at her watch. Suddenly she heard foot steps coming towards her. A smile lit on her face. Could it be Jason?? Phoebe turned around with a great smile. It was Jason. Phoebe stared into Jason's eyes and suddenly she felt a rush of excitement coming from him. "Hi, Jason!" "Hey, Phoebe!" Jason said with a big smile. He picked her up off her feet as he hugged her. "I've missed you so much." He admitted. "Yea, me too." Phoebe replied, landing a kiss on Jason's cheeks. "But, uh, maybe we should sit down." "Good idea." Jason said raising his hand. "I have a table reserved for us." The waiter came right away and sat them down. There was already Champagne waiting for them. "Jason, this place is beautiful," Phoebe said struck with a great deal of awe. "Only the best for you, Phoebe." Phoebe sat down in her chair and picked up her wine. Just as she was about to take a sip she was thrown into one of her visions... ...Jason sat down at the table...he bumps into it and spills his drink on himself... "Ugh!" Phoebe said as her vision faded. "What's the matter?" Jason said about to take his seat. "Was that magic?" "Yes..." Phoebe said in a hurry. "...but before you sit down move your glass over to the left." "Why?" Jason queried. "Just do it," Phoebe edged. Jason moved his glass over to the right and took his seat next to Phoebe. "Now why did I have to do that?" Jason was puzzled. "Because that was one of my powers; one of three," Phoebe explained. Jason sat closer to Phoebe so she wouldn't have to be so loud. "You see, sometimes when I touch things or when things touch me I can see into the future and sometimes...the past." "Okay." Jason said simply. "Is that all?" "No," Phoebe said. "I can also have the power of Levitate and I have the power of Empathy; meaning I can sense and kinda feel other people's emotions." "Are you the strongest with in your house?" Jason asked, his forehead wrinkled. "Well we sort of figured this out last year," Phoebe said with a smile. "First, it's Piper, them me and then Paige." "What powers to they have." Jason was now interested in what Phoebe had to say; although it was still past his level of imagination. "Piper can blow stuff up and stop time with her hands," Phoebe enlightened. "And Paige is part whitelighter part witch. She can make an object come to her by calling for them, she can shape shift, and she can orb. This is how I was able to get from Hong Kong to back here when I went to the bathroom." "I see," Jason said. "So tell me more." Phoebe smiled a big smile. "Well what about you?" "Right now, Phoebe, I just wanna hear about you." 


End file.
